Talk:Dhuum
Nightfall Connections? Should a note be added that there is speculation Dhuum may be the "evil, outcast god" of Nightfall? Citing as supportive evidence, the Chaos Rifts, implying a possible connection to the Chaos Planes and The Fury, identical in appearance to The Four Horsemen of Dhuum. -- Sunyavadin 13:22, 7 August 2006 (BST) :As long as it's only speculation, and no indication whatsoever is given by ANet, no. The Chaos Rifts don't count as supportive evidence IMHO, because there is no connection to Elona. -- 07:42, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::all that is "possible", i.e. not confirmed. template:c3 talks about confirmed information only. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:43, 7 August 2006 (CDT) It's pretty obvious that the Dragon Festivel rifts and the ones in the ruins of the tombs came from the same place. "Dark Master" can only really mean somone such as him, not to mention the fact that part of the ruins resemble the underworld, which at one point was Dhuum's domain.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.192.188.142 (talk • ) 21:36, 7 August 2006 (CDT). ::patience. i wonder how many people were certain about the afflicted before factions was released? how many people were certain about the mursaat and titans around the BWE? anet has their secrets, just wait. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:49, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :I would argue that the dryders INVADED the Underworld, from elsewhere, so it doesn't matter how similar part of the ruins resembled the Underworld. We do not know if the Terrorweb Dryders serve Dhuum, even if the same evil entity is responsible for the Terrorweb Dryders in the Underworkd, the Darkness in the ruins, and all the chaos at the Dragon Festival. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:15, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::Some members of the Shadow Army of Menzies have black tentacles growing out of their backs similar to those sticking out of the ground in the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, so the forces of Dhuum could've aligned with Menzies after Dhuum's fall. Another possibility is that the unnamed evil god is a previously unmentioned god of darkness who is the evil counterpart to Dwayna in the same way that Dhuum and Menzies are evil counterparts to Grenth and Balthazar. -- Gordon Ecker 01:40, 22 September 2006 (CDT) speculation, speculation, speculation and fan fiction has no place but here on the discussion page until it is confirmed. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :I can't see it anywhere else?.. — Skuld 10:38, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Abaddon's status as the former god of water disproves the symmetry theory. Another possibility I just considered is that Dhuum may be undead like Orcus of D&D (between his death and revival in the metaplot) or a ghost like the Neverborn of Exalted. -- Gordon Ecker 22:28, 4 November 2006 (CST) Anet being funny If you say Dhuum, it sounds just like Doom so everything is "Whatever of Doom" lol xD --Kabraxis 18:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Variations on the word "doom" used as names are quite common in fantasy literature, whether as an in-joke among authors or as simple laziness. Anet's carrying on a long tradition and following many literary notables. =) — HarshLanguage 18:14, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Doom is the coolest word ever... its like Fate+Evil Mwahaha!Dj Dervish 01:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Timeline The Margonite temple in the Depths of Madness predates the exile of Abaddon and the conflict between Abaddon and the rest of the pantheon. This temple has a desecrated statue of Grenth, but no statue of Dhuum. All Olias' statement indicates is that he believes that Grenth will deal with Abaddon in a more permanent way than the other gods (plural). I interpret that as meaning that Grenth wanted to kill Abaddon but the other gods overruled him in favour of imprisonment. Although it appears that Grenth wasn't able to deal with Dhuum permanently, which suggests wishful thinking on Olias' part. Assuming the Scriptures of Grenth are accurate, Grenth was the god of death at least as far back as 48 BE. -- Gordon Ecker 00:51, 21 January 2007 (CST) That is most definately not necessarily true, the Margonites could have easily built or added to that temple afterwards. Furthermore, why would Abbadon and Dhuum be working together? As either way one was wronged by the other even if your theory is correct. The fact is, the timeline is unkown, and that quote should remain, even if the anylasis shouldn't.--TheDrifter 18:37, 22 February 2007 (CST) :The Scriptures of Grenth specifically state that Grenth was around in 48 BE. This is directly supported by the Temple of the Six Gods and inferred by the history in the Prophecies and Nightfall manuals. Olias' statement has at least two possible intepretations, one of which is completely consistant with both the Scriptures of Grenth and the Nightfall manual. -- Gordon Ecker 19:05, 22 February 2007 (CST) Pronunciation? How do you pronounce Dhuum? Is it 'Doom' or the same as 'Dumb'? :Prolly Duuum 86.83.15.245 14:26, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Its Doom, lawl but I think you pronounce teh H so its leik Dhoom :D:D:D Dj Dervish 01:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Reaper Man This story is extremely similar to Terry Pratchett's "Reaper Man" novel from the Diskworld series. In fact the reference to a King of death being defeated by a neutral individual is almost exactly the same. So after all this 2009 halloween buildup we still dont fight Dhumm? So I finished all 4 Halloween quests fully expecting a 5th and final quest where I am pitched against the former God of death Dhuum in all his glory, but only to face the realization that it isn't going to happen. Seriously Anet? Holy Damn. He sure looks as badass as I was hoping. And Grim Reaper-ish. And has the skillbar to match. God damn, was that painful. Lord of the Yoshis 08:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :You got any screens? Anything would be helpful atm.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I do. Uploading ASAP. :) Jayemji 10:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Nice, thanks. And indeed, he's cool... Now I just gotta clear Uw... :S Oh btw, Ishy, if you're reading this, isn't it about time you put those skills you got in the mainspace?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm getting there. Unfortunately I was raging against Mhenlo last night for being a total retard in Vizunah Square, and totally missed this. :( —Dr Ishmael 15:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Drops Would be cool if he drops new weapons, his scythe for example (as a green maybe) xD it looks bad ass --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 17:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :His scythe is actually a gold drop from the UW chest. We don't have the article yet, but see here. —Dr Ishmael 17:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Miniature Smite Crawler has a chance of droping from uw chest after u kill him price goes around 4000e and 60 armbraces Miniature Dhuum has a chance of droping pice goes around 3000 e and 40 armbraces I don't have info on dhuum's scythe its rare so far not many have it. Drop rates are unknown so far but ill get as much info as i can to find a drop rate Price update: Dhuums Soul Reaper (aka Dhuum's Scythe) has a price of 160 ectos on it, it all ways comes req 9 with 15^50 inscription and its a gold item. :Cool. So, kind of like an Icy Dragon Sword drop, it's always 15^50, but ofc. it's also Icy. RoseOfKali 17:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Olias' quote I don't see the relevance. Do I miss something? [-Lifestyle-] 22:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it belongs there, it's only marginally related. Both Abaddon and Dhuum were gods that got overthrown and sealed away, both of them broke free, Abaddon was killed, now it's up to Grenth to kill Dhuum before he regains his status as the Ruler of the Underworld. Or something like that... *shrug* RoseOfKali 00:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Tip wasn't sure if I should make a note of this or not, but with earthbind he can be KDed, making the fight pretty much a joke. Bad sole 16:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That is very much worth noting. I will add. RoseOfKali 19:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Just to make sure, he can't normally be KD'd, right? I remember reading that somewhere, but can't find it now. RoseOfKali 19:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Dhuum normally can't be knocked down and you maybe read that in The Nightman Cometh article. On the other side, Earthbind can knock down ''anyone, including any, really any target even if it cannot be knocked down so I am not sure if it is worth noting because we would probably have to note it on everyone who cannot be knocked down. btw I used even longer sig with contibs like this :P ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 20:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I see. I think it's worth keeping, as most people don't know this about Earthbind, unless they've encountered this before. It doesn't hurt anything if it stays in the note about that he can't be KD'd, but I will demote it from bug to a normal note. RoseOfKali 21:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I agree: add the note. This fits into the general practice here of identifying key vulnerabilities of bosses as part of the how-to-defeat walkthrough. Also good that it has been added to the Nightman walkthrough. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I didn't like it as the bug but as such note it looks much better to me, it really seems reasonable to note it on an important foe like Dhuum :) I am also going to add that he is not affected by conditions. (hope it won't break the wording..) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 23:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) conditions This is the only thing I know of in the game that's no affected by any conditions, is that really so? What error message does it give? Does he also have half hex durations like special bosses (he has no aura, so not a normal boss anyway)? I've still had no success in getting to him, I don't perma. :/ RoseOfKali 01:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :He is really unaffected by any conditions, it works the same as with Frigid Armor; you can "use" the condition on him, but although no error message appears, the grey triangle will just never appear. On the hex duration I don't know. On the last note, I've completed it 2 times with Elementalist (Blinding Surge and Searing Flames) and once with a necro (Spiteful Spirit) so you absolutely don't need to be perma (I don't have one either :P ). ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 06:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Right, but how did you get a group? Let me guess, guild/ally? PUGs don't seem to work, no matter how strict and "elitist." I've wasted quite a few hours on this with seemingly competent balanced groups, got a few ectos in the process, but that's about it. The Ice King always seems suicidal, if nothing else (and there's a lot of "else" to add). But this isn't the place for such discussion, there's already a bunch of them all over both wikis anyway. RoseOfKali 14:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay I won't make any big discussion here because I've already said it on the official, but let me answer your question. My guild is a Faction Farming guild so I had no chance making a group of them, I just joined totally random PUGs in the Temple of Ages and although nobody knew anything about how to kill Dhuum (and also some regular quests - for example not a single party member ever did the quest in Pits, including me lol - we had to go wiki what is the quest about and hope that we can make it). :::On the Waste quest, I actually have a funny story: I wanted to do the Waiting game on my Monk so I just joined a random group again but we ended up having no tank and 4 monks in the group (so me and another one went RoJ), I was thinking that we actually have no real chance to complete the first quest but well, we did, so we went for Wastes and guess what.. (We just randomly ran around and RoJed all the spiders) ... you guessed wrong, we won! :D Although I must point out that after making a few other quests we failed at 4 Horsemen because you just need some tank for that, anyway it was still a funny randomway and I enjoyed it :) Oh lol, I wrote this several hours ago but forgot to press Save Changes.Doh! ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC)